1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable projector which can project a picture image onto a screen at a location where a commercial ac power source is not available and which can be carried in a disassembled condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projectors of the type have been developed lately which project a picture image onto a screen using a liquid crystal display panel which is driven by a video signal.
Conventional projectors of the type just mentioned normally employ a commercial ac power source. Accordingly, they are very inconvenient when desired to be used outdoors.
Meanwhile, a long vacation has been popular in recent years, and such a chance has significantly increased that a family goes auto camping or goes to a mountain cottage. Accordingly, if a video film photographed in the daytime or a picture film can be projected onto a large size screen so that all members may enjoy, then the outing will be much more pleasant. However, since a conventional projector employs a commercial ac power source, it cannot be used in such outing.
Further, a conventional projector is constructed as a unit and cannot easily be disassembled. Accordingly, it is bulky and inconvenient to carry.